


My Girl

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Girl - Freeform, Love, Newborn, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Written for someone on tumblrSantos meet spooky and readers newborn babygirl and there in awe 🥺 and the baby has like heart eyes for 😍 sad eyes and shows a gummy smile and he’s like “what can I say, the ladies all love me” ;) and then Oscar is like hell no and it just soft santos with dad Oscar 💕
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 33





	My Girl

“Mami, sit down. You don’t have to clean up for these fools.” Oscar says from where he sits on the couch, you’re three week old baby girl in his arms. 

“The house is a mess Oscar.” You sigh as you hold your stomach momentarily, still having slight discomfort from your c-section. 

“They won’t care. Now come sit down, I don’t want you over doing it. You should still be resting.” He says, his voice a bit more stern,”Now.” 

You sigh and throw the broom back into the small closet, coming over and slowly sitting down next to them,”She’s still sleeping?” You say amazed as you rest your head on Oscar’s shoulder, looking down at the black haired beauty. 

“Out like a light.” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head,”Want to hold her before the guys get here?” He asks,”You know how Sad Eyes gets around baby’s, he’s not going to put her down.”

You giggle and nod,”Let me see her.” You agree, letting Oscar place the baby girl in your arms a few moments later,”Hi mommy’s girl.” You say softly to her, placing a small kiss to her nose, Oscar watching in admiration as she stirs lightly.

“Daddy’s girls.” He smiles 

You ignore him and laugh at how the baby stretches her limbs out, a yawn escaping her mouth as well,”Don’t cry.” You plead softly and wait a few moments, thinking she was going to wake up fine before you’re met with her loud cries. 

“Yo! Open up the door Spooookkkyyy! We wanna meet our niece.” You hear Sad Eyes sing from the other side of the front door at the same time. Oscar rolls his eyes as you rock the baby, getting up to open the door for his friends. 

“Shut the fuck up bitch, not so loud.” Oscar says, shoving his shoulder. Sad Eyes waves him off before pushing past him and entering the house, following the sounds of his ‘niece.’  
The two other Santo members greet Oscar, correctly and respectfully before coming in as well and taking a seat on the couch. 

“Let me see Y/N. Don’t be so stingy.” Sad Eyes says with a clap of his hands,”I’ll get her to stop crying.” He bets as you carefully hand her over,”Hola princesa, I’m your tio. That’s right, say tio.” He says to her, your little girl softening her cry’s as she takes in the strange voice, soon enough little laughs coming from her,”She loves me.” Sad Eyes says in victory, the baby showing off her pink gums as she smiles widely. 

“No the fuck she doesn’t.” Oscar interjects and tries to take the baby from him, causing her to cry when she’s back in her daddy arms. 

“Babe!” You groan, not being able to hide your laugh,”Just give her back to him. I don’t want her to cry.” 

“No!” Oscar says quickly, glancing in between the three of you, the other two Santo members not being able to hide their amusement. He sighs, giving in eventually and passing her back to a very joyful Sad Eyes. 

“You know all the ladies love me Oscar. Even this little chiquita right here.” He teases, the baby’s cry’s instantly stopping when she’s back in his embrace. 

“Aye, you’re lucky your holding her fool.” Oscar says with a pointed finger. 

“Calm down.” You giggle and wrap yourself around your heated boyfriend,”You’re still her number one.” You reassure him,”She just likes the new attention.” 

“Hmh.” Oscar hums, not buying it and still feeling envious of the effect the skinny Santo member had on his little girl. You pull him to sit down with you, trying to distract him from staring too hard as you make conversation. Oscar eventually giving in and calming down..that it until Sad Eyes makes a stupid remark and you have to start all over again. Which was often.


End file.
